Two Heads Are Better Than One
by TheWickedess
Summary: Valentines day is right around the corner and Luna wants it to be perfect. So she gives Harry the thing every man wants but is afraid to ask for—a ménage a trios with….Draco Malfoy? SLASH and a THREESOME. I'm no good w summaries.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Two Heads Are Better Than One  
**Chapter:** 1 of 5  
**Author:** The Wickedess

**LJ:** WickedWriter

**Wordcount:** 2,091  
**Pairing: **HP/LL, HP/DM, LL/HP/DM

**Rating:** Hard R  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:****Slash**, _and a _**threesome**  
**Summary:** Valentines day is right around the corner and Luna wants it to be perfect. So she gives Harry the thing every man wants but is afraid to ask for—a ménage a trios with….Draco Malfoy?  
**Author's Notes: **This is a **Post-**Hogwarts and a** Post-**Voldemort. I don't very much like Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Ginny…that's about it. I have plans for two side story one shots (maybe three) and a novel sequel.

**1 of 5**

Harry lay beside Luna in their bed after a night-long of making love. One thing Harry loved about Luna was that she always stayed in bed afterwards, not like the _other_ person.

'_No. Do not think of him—'_Harry chided to himself. _'You're with **Luna**. **Luna** is your girlfriend.'_

'**Yes. Girlfriend! There is still room in your life for a boyfriend, Harry.' **Another part of his mind said. Groaning mentally, Harry ignored the arguing parts of him and concentrated on stroking Luna's blonde hair. Beneath him, he heard her give a loud purr at the touch of his hand.

The sound got Harry riled up all over again. Luna was a white panther—in her Animagus form as well as in bed. At the feel of Harry's hardness beside her Luna shifted slightly, before pouncing without warning upon him and pushing him down onto the bed. As Harry stared into her blue orbs filled with lust and love—and openness, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Slowly, before his gaze, one of Luna's eyes turned an icy blue—and then finally - a familiar grey.

Eyes the color of storm that he had stared into many a fortnight, eyes that startled his whole being with the effect of lightning caused by the storm, eyes that he endeavored to forget. With a toss of his head Harry wiped away the picture from his mind and opened his eyes to meet Luna's concerned blue ones.

"Harry dear, we need to talk," Luna said, her voice loosing some of its dreamy quality.

"Yes love?" He asked her and he truly meant it. Harry James Potter loved Luna Syna Ish-pan Lovegood with all his heart. He knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. He had _thought _he loved Hermione—but it turned out to be strictly sisterly and he had _thought _he'd loved Ginny but that was strictly friendly, he'd thought he'd loved Seamus and Justin but—all of those once again proved faulty. What he felt for them was nothing compared to what he felt for Luna…and _him._

"Do you love me?" Luna asked him as she lay back on top of him, running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Yes." It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"You know I love you too, don't you?" she inquired and he suddenly felt worried. What was she trying to tell him? Was she breaking up with him? These had been Justin's words too right before he told Harry that he couldn't see him anymore for fear of his life.

"Yes," Harry murmured once again, although this time for a different reason. "But Luna, let me tell you something before you go on…"

"Yes?" Luna gave him a serene look.

"I can't live without you, Luna. Please—"Harry's voice cracked. "Don't do this to me. I can't live without you."

"I know," Luna said and her voice seemed to hold some humor.

"You—you know?" Harry asked his voice faltering and he looked into her eyes, which were positively dancing with mirth.

"Of course I do. I would have to be blind not to see that—"Luna peered into his eyes more closely, pulling them both into a sitting position. "Did you think I was breaking up with you?" She asked and Harry looked down to avoid her eyes.

"Oh Harry," Luna lifted his chin so that they could look into each other's eyes. "I could never do that."

"Oh, okay." Harry said feeling quite silly for even thinking about that, but if that wasn't what she wanted—then what **did** she want? The feeling of relief Harry had was short lived—as once again he began to panic internally.

"Remember how you said you would never ever lie to me?" Luna asked as she once again placed her head onto his chest. "And how you said that you would answer any question I had for you?"

"Yes," Harry was getting slightly suspicious. Where was she aiming at? He had made all of those promises in the middle of the war—where secrets were thick enough to cut with a blunt ax—and while Luna understood why he had to keep secrets from her during the war, she made it quite clear that after the war the secrets would vanish.

And they did.

She insisted upon it, and upset Luna was **quite **frightening, and this coming from the man that defeated Voldemort.

"Well, I have some questions for you and I need you to answer them to be best of you ability."

Harry waited for Luna to continue.

"Harry, I know you said that you cannot live your life without me… but can you live your life just with me?" Luna asked him and Harry was shocked—and more than just a tad confused.

"What?" He asked her and she repeated herself albeit more slowly.

"You cannot live your life without me. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that. Can you live your life **just **with me? With no one else?"

"Luna, are you asking me if I'm ever going to cheat on you?" Harry demanded. "Because if you are the answer is—"Harry cut himself off. He couldn't lie to her. While he wouldn't cheat on her, what could he call what he was doing now? With Draco? It didn't feel like cheating—but when he thought about it in retrospect it was.

"The answer is what, Harry?" Luna asked teasingly and Harry got the distinct feeling that she knew something he didn't know.

"What do you know that I don't?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes and Luna laughed. She laughed—outright.

Once she stopped laughing she tried a different approach.

"Harry, what about Draco?" Luna asked and Harry mentally flinched before putting up an emotionless mask.

"What about him?" He asked and he was rewarded with Luna laughing again.

"Harry," she chided. "If I could see through your masks during the war, shouldn't I be able to see through them after it?" Harry could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Do you love him, Harry?" Luna asked him and Harry felt his heart stop. It was the question he had been asking himself for the longest time. When Draco got the mark it killed him, and drove him closer into Luna's arms in which he came to love her, and then when he found out that it was all a façade—and that he had become a spy for Dumbledore, Harry's heart had soared, but he was already in a relationship with Luna whom he loved with all his heart.

That was when the meetings started.

Bars, clubs, corners, malls, always ending at the same place—his bedroom.

Did he love him? The poncy, annoying, stuck-up, arrogant son of a—who always seemed to go into a fit of passionate rage whenever someone so much as touched Harry? Did he love him? The man who risked everything in the war just for Harry? Did he love him? The first person that understood the darker side of him before Luna came along? Did he love him? Honestly?

"Yes," Harry breathed as he closed his eyes and waited. It was out there, and he waited. He waited for Luna to pitch a fit just as Ginny had done when he told her he just wanted to be friends. He waited for the words that didn't ever come. Tentatively Harry opened one eye at Luna's humorous blue ones.

"More than me?" Luna asked him, her eyes suddenly losing all humor and Harry wondered where she was getting at.

"No," he said slowly. He loved Draco, that was for sure, but not more than Luna.

"Less than me?" She asked him slowly as she tried to peer into his eyes.

"No," Harry answered again even slower. It was true, if anything he had to say they were equal.

"Now Harry, back to my original question—do you think you could be happy? I mean truly and blissfully happy with me and just me?"

And with one word, Harry knew it was all over for him and Luna. "No."

Harry watched in confusion as she just nodded satisfied, she then looked at him with a wistful expression. "Does he love you?"

"Yes," Harry answered automatically and he knew it.

"Well good then, if he does it should work," Luna said satisfied and snuggled up against Harry once more, placing his hand in her hair as if she wanted him to resume the stroking.

"What are you planning?" He asked her narrowing her eyes and Luna just shrugged.

"Nothing much love, don't worry about it. Though please invite Draco over for a midnight rendez-vous for Thursday night of next week."

"What? Luna, no! That's Valentines day!" Harry looked into her determined blue eyes and he knew it was a lost cause. It was Valentines Day—but above that it was Luna's Birthday—how could she—why would she—"I made plans for us," he whined.

"Change them." Luna said shortly and then she pounced upon him once more and began to nibble on his ear. "You will do it, won't you, Harry?"

"Well Luna I—"

Luna's tongue was doing a marvelous job on Harry's neck, alternating between licking and sucking.

"I—I—" Harry's voice let into a loud groan and Luna knew she had won.

"You—you—what, Harry?" Luna asked him wickedly/mockingly breathless and began to kiss her way down his chest. When she reached his navel she stuck her tongue into it and he gasped.

She continued until she kissed the spot right above his pelvis. She looked at him, her blue eyes sparking wickedly and Harry knew he had lost.

"You—you what, Harry?" Luna asked him innocently and the answer came from a very wide-eyed Harry:

"I—I—I want to know where I should invite him to," he finished lamely and Luna gave him a wicked grin.

"Home," she said simply and rewarded Harry by enveloping him into her mouth in one swift movement.

**

* * *

-oO-

* * *

**

**Two Days Later**

Luna Lovegood walked down the halls of the Department of Mysteries—where she worked—the heels of her shoes clicking on the marble floor. Most people wondered why she was doing this, actually no one knew that she was doing this, but if they did know they would wonder why. She had the Golden Boy, The Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of Voldemort (for good), wrapped around her little finger (so to speak)—why would she send an open invitation to his "Mistress" to their home?

Simple. Because Harry loved Draco, Draco loved Harry and she loved Harry. Harry deserved happiness and if having Luna _and _Draco made him happy then Harry deserved them both.

She knew that she was Harry's soul mate; she had the perception to see things like that. Most people, when they found their soul mate their souls were two parts of a whole. However, Luna believed that hers, Harry's and Draco's souls were part of a third and none would be complete without the other two parts.

Yes, Luna knew something in her life was missing—but she didn't miss it that much because she never had it. Harry, however, had experienced both sides of his missing soul and once you had felt them both—you could not settle and Harry didn't deserve to settle.

Harry deserved it all, Luna knew, and if Draco loved him, he would know this as well. If Draco really loved Harry he would do anything for him—even have something to do with "Loony" Lovegood.

Luna was not one of those people who try to fool themselves either. While the main prospect of it was for Harry, if all went well she would get to be in bed with two of the sexiest men Hogwarts had ever seen since Sirius Black, at the _same _time. The prospect of being filled from both ends gave Luna a peculiarfeeling.

Stopping her walk back to her office, Luna looked down at herself, her blue eyes widening. Her nipples were hard and she could feel her 'natural lubricant' warm between her legs. "Damn," she muttered as she turned completely around. "I had better find Harry—" at the thought of Harry she began to get turned on even more and well—thoughts of Harry brought thoughts of Draco.

"Well double damn," Luna said as she walked swiftly towards Harry's office. "I'd better find Harry and fix things with Draco—**soon**."


	2. All Explained

**Title:** Two Heads Are Better Than One  
**Chapter:** 2 of 5  
**Author:** The Wickedess

**LJ:** WickedWriter

**Wordcount:** 5,612  
**Pairing: **HP/LL, HP/DM, LL/HP/DM

**Rating: **Hard R  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings: **Slash, _and a _threesome  
**Summary: **Valentines Day is right around the corner and Luna wants it to be perfect. So she gives Harry the thing every man wants but is afraid to ask for—a ménage a trios with….Draco Malfoy?  
**Author's Notes: **This is a Post-Hogwarts and a Post-Voldemort. I don't very much like Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Ginny…that's about it. I have plans for two side story one shots (maybe three) and a novel sequel. 

**2 of 5**

**Malfoy Manor  
Three Days Before Valentines Day**

Draco was in his study, like usual, when a familiar snowy white owl began tapping at his window. Frowning slightly, Draco opened the window and allowed Hedwig to drop the letter on his desk. Draco paused as the animal sat itself on his shoulder and nipped his ear gently. _((Is that what I think it is?))_

"I missed you to Hedwig," he muttered. It had been such a long time since he had seen her. Harry—ever paranoid Harry—used to put Glamour charms on her so that she would not be recognized. Even though she looked different—Draco would never forget the wonderful letters Hedwig had delivered to him from Harry.

She even found him at an unplottable location. That took dedication and love. It was as if she knew that the words in the letter were words that he needed to know. He found out later that while Harry meant everything in the letter—it was never meant to be sent.

After a few moments of remembrance Hedwig nipped his ear once more and flew off. Sighing Draco sat down at his desk and looked at the envelope. He knew that it contained nothing but bad news. Harry had never tried to contact him before—and now that he was he knew that there was only one thing he could say. Many of ways to say it—but only one thing to say.

Its over.

We are through.

I don't ever want to see your arse in my bed again.

Running his hand over the letter gently, Draco crunched it in his fist. He was a Malfoy, the last Malfoy and lovers **did not** reject Malfoy's. It simply wasn't done. Smiling grimly Draco opened up the letter with one thought on his mind.

**He **was a Malfoy. He wanted Harry. Malfoy's always got what they wanted. Giving a satisfied smirk he began to read.

_Dearest Draco,_ ((At this Draco snorted. How cliché could he get? Then again this **was **Harry.))

_It has been a long time since I have written to you, and for that I apologize. I have been confused lately—but I believe that some things are going to happen to clear it all away. I assume that as soon as you saw this letter you believed I was breaking off whatever it is that we have._ ((What is it that we have?))_ Well, sorry to disappoint but I could never do that. _((Course you couldn't—I'm a Malfoy. **The **Malfoy.))_ I told you before you 'joined' the Death Eaters, I told you while you were a Death Eater, and I have told you countless times since you have been proven to be a spy. I love you. I will always love you, and love like that does not dwindle over time. _((How sweet.))

_However—I also assume that you knew that. _((Damn straight—er—not really well I knew but you're not straight. I assume your bisexual since you're with that damn loon.))_ Your mind came to the conclusion that I was going to break up with you—you also decided that you were not going to let me go. You probably said something along the lines of 'I am a Malfoy. I want Harry. Malfoy's always get what they want.'_

_Scary how I know you isn't it? _((STAY OUT OF MY MIND HARRY!))

_Anyway, I was writing to invite you to my house on Valentines Day. Don't worry about Luna—I'll handle her, but meeting in bars and clubs completely on accident is not what I want for us. Be there at ten, that should give me ample time to prepare._

_Forever yours,_

_Harry_

Draco read the letter again, and then re-reread the letter. It was true—Harry wanted **him **to come to his house on Valentines Day. 'That's not what I want for us—'

Us. The word would not leave Draco's mind. Granted Harry was still naïve Harry. Did he really thing that Draco 'accidentally' ran into him all of those places? No. That Dragon pendant that Draco had brought him those three odd years ago had a tracking device on it. But that wasn't the point, Harry—Harry—**Harry** wanted to meet with him.

At his house.

On Valentines day.

He had nothing to wear.

"Fuck," Draco cursed and he flew from his study. He would write a letter back to Harry when he had his emotions under control—after a long day of shopping.

**

* * *

-oO-

* * *

**

**Weasley House**

**Three Days Before Valentines Day**

Luna flooed into the Weasley house after just having firecalled Hermione that morning. She needed someone to talk to, someone other than her chaotic ménage a trios lovin' best friend. As soon as she fell through the fire she landed face down on the floor. Not really paying attention to who was there she began to brush herself of and talk at the same time.

"Hermione, sorry to bother you like this but this morning you told me to come over any time today to talk, and I do have quite the predica-ment," Luna said her voice faltering as she saw who else was there.

It was Ginny. Ginny Weasley who had never quite gotten over the fact that her 'best friend' had stolen her boyfriend. Luna argued passionately that Draco was the one who stole him from her and Luna stole him from Draco, but that didn't seem to help much.

Hermione had never exactly accepted the fact that one of her best friends had slight animosity toward the other and had always tried to get the two back together.

"Oh hi Luna," Hermione said in joyous voice. "Ginny here was telling me of a problem of her own, so we can all share problems together—just like we did when we were in school," It seemed to Luna that at the end of her sentence she began to realize how silly she sounded. However, Luna knew she was just doing what she thought was right so she just smiled serenely and nodded.

"That would be lovely, I was wondering however if I could invite Alecto as well. It would really help me out if I had all of my friends help me through this time of strife," Luna's voice had once again picked up its normally dreamy tone. She hadn't really planned on inviting Alecto, but if Ginny was here—she'd need someone to keep things interesting. Alecto didn't really get along with Hermione and Ginny because of her loose wand that was prone to thrown Dark magic spells.

"Why?" Ginny's harsh tones cut through Luna's dreamy ones like a knife. "Trouble in Potter paradise?"

Luna gave Ginny a beaming smile as she shook her head negative. She moved toward where they were sitting and sat down and placed herself airily into her chair. "Of course not," she as if it were the most outrageous thing in the world. "I'm just trying to make Potter paradise even more perfect. Thank you for caring though," she added solemnly.

Before Ginny could open her mouth to retort Hermione slipped in. "Of course you can invite Alecto. It has been forever since I've seen her. It will be nice to have all of us together again," Hermione said beaming though Luna could tell it was more than just a little forced. She couldn't stand Alecto, and the feeling was mutual. However—if it was to help Ginny and Luna connect—then she was all for it.

"Good, she should be here in a moment. While we wait—Ginny can tell us all about her problem," Luna said smiling happily as Hermione looked expectantly. Ginny scowled before launching into what Luna considered to be a lost cause story. She was having trouble with Neville, again for the same exact reason as last time.

"It seems to me Ginny that you have not gotten over Harry," Luna diagnosed. There was no malice in her voice nor in her thoughts. It was simply her opinion and she stated it as such. "You keep comparing every relationship you have to the one you had with him—and nothing that they do is going to measure up to **your **expectations. You are expecting them to be your knight in shining armor to measure up to Harry and they can't Ginny—they honestly cannot because they are not Harry, and until you realize this you will be bitter and alone for the rest of your life." Luna looked Ginny in the eye as she said this and then frowned as she looked down at the plate.

"Oh my, Hermione are there any more scones?"

"What—oh—yes—I'll just go and—I'll be right back," Hermione bustled into the kitchen leaving Ginny to act like a fish out of water. She didn't seem to know what to say. She seemed to be angry—at least the redness of her face seemed to point towards that. Or maybe—maybe she was constipated and she was trying to get it out. "You should really take that to the bathroom," Luna suggested with a gesture to the Weasley bathroom.

This seemed to be the last straw for Ginny. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Luna's face and this was the scene that Hermione walked into and Alecto Flooed into. At once Alecto's wand was out and pointed directly at Ginny.

It was a very well known fact that Alecto was a Dark Witch. She didn't support Voldemort—but she was still very well versed in the Dark Arts and had no qualms about using it to protect a friend.

"Hi—hi Alecto," Hermione smiled though her hands were shaking so badly that the scones looked as if they were dancing off the plate. Luna looked around as if she didn't even notice Ginny's wand in her face.

"Hello Al'!" Luna said brightly as she walked over to Hermione and gently took the scones from Hermione's hand. Alecto smiled brightly at her but her wand was still trained on Ginny.

They stayed like that for a few tense moments before Hermione tried to soothe the situation. "Now guys, you both should really—" They shot her a withering glare and she closed her mouth.

"Alecto," Ginny said coldly.

"Weaslette," Alecto said smirking slightly.

Luna looked at them both frowning as if she just noticed that they both had their wands out and spoke, in a perfectly serene voice. "I'm going to surprise Harry with a ménage a trios for Valentines Day." She said as she airily floated down into her chair and that did it.

"WHAT!" Both Weasley's yelled while an excited "Whoo!" Came from Alecto. She dropped her wand immediately and rushed to Luna's side.

"What caused this to happen? I told you your and Harry's souls were more than halfs. Who is it? Never mind I know! It's not just so you can bed two of the sexiest men in Hogwarts history is it—well other than Sirius Black—is it? My mum had the pleasure of bedding him, James and Remus you know—but it turns out none of them were her mates. Some come on girl dish! Does Harry know? What about—" Alecto was cut off by Luna's hand on her lips.

"Enough," Luna said and waited for Hermione and Ginny to sit down before she closed her eyes and answered Alecto's questions

"Harry deserves complete happiness. Yes you did. Harry loves them, and they love Harry. No, but it is a plus. Really? She wrote it in her Sex Journal didn't she? No he does not, it's a surprise," Luna opened her eyes and looked at Alecto. "Does that answer all of your questions?"

Alecto paused and then grinned nodding. "Yep! All of mine are answered and I just have one question…" She trailed off and Luna looked at her expectantly. "When are you gonna—bond?"

"Wait! Bond—what do you two know that we don't? Why—what?" Hermione could not even put her feelings into words at the moment.

Luna and Alecto exchanged looks.

Okay, what do you know about people like me, Harry, Neville, and Blaise?" Alecto asked sighing.

"You are what is known as Pure Souls," Hermione said matter of factly. "Pure Souls are created rarely and have been known to be some of the most powerful magical beings. However Dumbledore was a Light Soul, Voldemort was a Dark Soul, Merlin was a Light soul and Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin were Pure Souls."

"Do you know what being a Pure Soul entails?" Alecto asked and Hermione shook her head negative. "But I assume that it is soul that is pure without a taint of Dark in it."

Luna looked at Hermione sharply and then looked at Alecto's reaction. She was shocked to say the least. "Hermione," Luna said gently. "Think about what you said and realize that **Alecto **is a Pure Soul." Alecto, one of the most vicious Dark Magic users there is.

Hermione looked at her mistake and then blushed. She didn't like the fact that Alecto used Dark Magic, but sometimes she forgot. She was just so happy, and out there that Hermione had a hard time of picturing her as a Dark Witch.

"Okay, so if that is not what a Pure Soul is—then what is it?" Came Ginny's scathing voice.

"A soul that has the perfect mixture of Dark and Light. If you are a Witch or Wizard your soul orientation is decided when you were born. It most cases your soul is drawn to a Soul of the same orientation which is why Pure Souls are rare. Even in Pureblood cases somehow Dark Souls are put with Dark Souls and Light Souls are put with Light Souls. It is all a matter of Fate and Destiny. To get a Pure Soul, in most cases one parent is a Dark Soul—a soul that is mainly Dark and another parent is a Light Soul—a soul that is mainly light. Mad Eye Moody is a Dark Soul, Fleur Decour, Victor Krum, and Minerva McGonagall to name a few that you know. That means that most likely both of their parents were Dark Souls. Hermione, all Weasleys, Severus Snape, Hagrid, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle are Light Souls. Meaning their parents had more light in them." Alecto paused to make sure that all of it was making sense.

"But wait—Harry's mother was a Muggleborn witch also. Why am I a Light Soul and she is a Dark Soul?" Hermione asked and Alecto shrugged.

"Because that is the path that her soul took. It depends on how you were raised and you way of thinking also—it is a very complex process. Your soul was decided for you before birth—but it also develops on how you were raised…maybe its because the Fates know what kind of person you will be so they give you the soul to fit. Anywho in the case to get a Pure Soul the semen and eggs that are used to create the soul must be in perfect balance; ya see there are also numbers that go with each soul. The numbers must be matched perfectly down to the last decimal to come out with a Pure Soul. Since my mother was part Siren—yes we they existed Hermione and were considered cousins of Veelas—the Siren was the Dark Soul and her Father was the Light Soul that created her, a Pure Soul, dunno their levels." When she added this, Alecto shrugged. Luna however could tell when her best friend was lying; she filed that away for another category for a talk on another day.

"To create me my mother did something odd for Witches but not for Pure Souls or Sirens. I am the product of seven people—three Light Souls and Three Dark Souls mixed with my mothers Pure Soul to create me; it was the only way for her to get a perfect mixture ya see? They were her bonded—forever together. However, since she was a Siren she had thousands of potential bond mates—and when she chose them they each got a piece of her soul. However—the minimum she could decide from was six. Though that was a special case, usually they are picked for you but since she was a Siren of the ancient magic—she got to pick her own. A gift from the Fates you could say," Alecto paused to take a gigantic breath.

"Since I am a Pure Soul I was born to Bond with Adonis and Apollo. I am a Pure Soul, Adonis is a Light Soul and Apollo is a Dark Soul," she paused to glare at Hermione. "**So** not telling you their levels-my children should come out to be Pure Soul's also. If everything goes well." Alecto paused once again gasping for breath. Luna admired the way she could look like a guppy that was surrounded by water and still couldn't breathe.

"The thing about Pure Souls is that we are made to be so strong that one body cannot hold the power of our Souls, therefore we have Bondeds. People who were born with a part of our Soul within them. Some Pure Souls—such as Blaise—have one and only one. Others like my mother have six; she was quite the powerful Soul. Harry it seems needs three, just as I do. Without it Harry will never be whole or completely happy. A part of him is missing—two parts actually—one in Luna and the other in,"Alecto paused and frowned. "I'm not sure who." Another lie that Luna detected, then again Alecto had hit it off quite nicely with the blonde Slytherin. Actually, Alecto had hit it off with everyone but Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Albus, but the blonde Slytherin especially.

There was silence for a moment while Alecto caught her breath.

"That gives a whole new meaning to the word Soul Mate huh?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Yep!" Alecto replied chipperly.

"Wait—your mother needed Six and Harry only needs Two? Are you saying your mother is more powerful than Harry?" Ginny demanded and Alecto looked at her coldly.

"Yes, but think of it this way. My grandmother was Siren. Siren's have not been seen nor heard of since the days of mythology. My mother was half siren—she walked the Earth for thousands of years until she found all of her bondeds and was able to produce an heir. It was funny—without her at least three of them would have died hundreds if not thousands of years ago. She was half Siren—which gave her more power than anyone could ever dream. However the Siren blood in me is so diluted because of how many people it took to create me—I just an averagely Powerful Pure Soul witch instead of an extraordinarily Pure Soul Witch," saying that seemed to make Alecto depressed. Luna patted her friend on the back sympathetically.

"It's okay," Luna soothed. "With children coming from the loins of Apollo and Adonis they shall be quite powerful."

"Yeah," Alecto said and then looked at Luna out the sides of her eyes. "But not as powerful as the fruit of your mans loins," Alecto said teasingly and Luna grinned going misty eyed.

"Yeah," she breathed and Alecto grinned, while Luna was preoccupied with fantasying Alecto turned back to Hermione. Just as she was about to reach for her wand and obliviate both of them she felt Luna's hand on her wrist. Alecto looked at her sheepishly like a child caught doing something naughty.

"Since there is nothing you can say to change my mind," Luna said dreamily. "Do either of you have any ideas for wooing the other person?"

"Well that depends who is the other person?" Hermione asked—now that the whole process had been explained she seemed to be quite okay with him.

Luna was about to answer when Alecto buttoned her lips shut with two of her fingers. "We'll find that out later love, after we give these tips," Alecto said firmly and Luna looked at her tilting her head. Alecto knew something she didn't—and she didn't want the Gryffindors to know. As much as it pained Luna to keep secrets she would wait until her and Alecto were alone to discuss them. Most of the time Alecto had a good cause to be so paranoid.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest—but one look from a cold Alecto made her close her mouth. "We will discuss it—after the girl talk," she said firmly. "Anyway—it is none of our business. It is their personal life."

Hermione nodded slightly her eyes suspicious. Luna almost mentally rolled her dreamy eyes. Alecto really needed to learn to be subtler. Now there was **nothing** that could stop Hermione from unraveling this mystery. Hermione looked at Alecto out the corner of her eyes sparing glances at Luna before she mentally filed it away.

"So—tell us about her," Hermione said smiling. She assumed it was a her—I mean what normal heterosexual male would want a ménage a trios with a man.

"Well—she's a very difficult person to understand," Luna said slowly. "She likes to pretend that she is all cold and uncaring but she really isn't. She isn't the type that likes to share either—so that will be a problem. Her and Harry had a previous relationship in years—and I sort of stole him from her," Luna didn't say this sheepishly or anything. She didn't sound proud of the fact—nor remorseful—it was a fact.

"So you want her to feel as if you are not a threat?" Hermione asked slowly and Luna nodded. "Is she a Slytherin?" Luna nodded once again. It was all making sense to Hermione now. She remembered when Harry was sneaking around, and he wouldn't tell her and Ron for fear of the person's safety. She assumed then that they had to be a daughter of a Voldemort supporter and that left only one place—Slytherin.

"I believe you should make it firmly clear that you don't want to take Harry's attention off of them," Hermione was still speaking slowly as the gears in her head turned. "You're planning a dinner right?" Hermione asked and Luna nodded.

"Well—during dinner make sure that Harry sits in the center of you both. If you get something for Harry—make sure you get something for them both. Make sure you get Harry a gift to give them—better than anything he will get you," Hermione advised and Luna admired Hermione for her thinking skills. She certainly didn't know all of this from experience.

"Well—aren't you going to offer anything?" Ginny asked of Alecto and she shrugged.

"Wooing ain't my specialty love—my tips are especially for the bedroom thank you very much," Alecto sniffed haughtily but Luna could tell she was teasing.

"You should talk to them too," Hermione suggested. "Right before you—if you—decide to retire to the bedroom for—" Hermione was searching for the word she could say without turning her face Weasley red.

"Recreational sexual activity?" Alecto suggested a wicked gleam in her eye.

"No!—" Hermione faltered. "I mean yes—but—"

"Sexual tagteam?"

"Doin' the hippidy dippity?"

"Sandwich type bump and grind?"

"Alecto," Luna said firmly. She was sure that if Hermione's face got any redder she would attract every single bull for miles around.

"Sorry Hermione," Alecto apologized just like a child would that had just been harassing a teacher on 'accident'." Hermione nodded wordlessly and then Alecto got excited.

"Is it my turn yet!" Alecto asked positively bouncing off of her chair.

"Well that depends," Luna replied her voice never loosing its dreamy quality. "Hermione do you have anymore tips?"

Hermione shook her head no and looked at Alecto her face betraying her interest.

"This is yall first time ya know—doin' the dirty all three of yall together right?" Alecto asked as she bounced up and down in her chair. At Luna's nod she continued. "Since V-day is your birthday—I think you should be in charge—when you're participating or watching."

"What do you mean?" Ginny demanded curiosity getting the better of her. "Participating or watching?'

"I'll get to that-" Alecto snapped clearly irritated at being interrupted. "First—I propose her and Harry get it on first while you watch, call it a birthday present. Then—you and Harry so she can see what she can get into. Then—as a teasing to Harry you and her together. Finally—you, and Harry, and her.

Alecto looked at her out the side of her eyes. Luna knew that look—Alecto was going to be sly. "But since I've only done it with two males I'll tell you how I go about it and you can tweak it to fit your um—needs."

Alecto smiled wickedly and then continued.

**

* * *

-oO-

* * *

**

**Three Hours Later **

Luna, Hermione and Ginny stared at Alecto wild-eyed and more than a little turned on. The way Alecto made it sound was so—so—amazing. The things she had described—it made Luna want to break into song just thinking about that it could—would happen to her.

"You've done that?" Ginny asked in awe in spite of herself.

"Yep!" Alecto said proudly, and then her shoulders slumped slightly. "You guys have never seen Apollo and Adonis have you?" She asked and all three female shook their heads. Luna had only heard of Alecto's two lovers. They were always gone when she got there—she assumed they had very prestigious jobs.

Alecto fished into her pocket—reached into her wallet and pulled out a portrait-sized picture. At their incredulous looks she shrugged and said, "Magic. The blonde is Adonis and the brunette is Apollo."

Luna nodded and then looked at the picture before her. She almost gasped—it was beautiful. Adonis was on the left—gods was he an Adonis—and reminded her of Draco Malfoy strongly. He had long pale blonde hair that came down to his shoulders. Instead of grey eyes however he had light blue eyes—warm light blue eyes that contrasted deeply with the seriousness of his body structure. His face, his posture, and even the midnight blue dress robes screamed aristocrat. He was of a lean body, but Luna knew that underneath those robes he had a body to die for. He had his right hand over Alecto's stomach.

In the middle was Alecto. Luna saw that this was taken about two months ago—because Alecto's hair still came to her midback. She had placed her thick brown locks into two braids going down her back. Luna giggled as she remembered that it was her that helped Alecto put her thick hair into those braids. She had almost cut her fingers on her hair—and had broken countless combs in it. It had been a relief to Luna when Allie decided to cut it all off and wear her hair short—something about a Holly Berry. She was wearing her warrior out fit. She remembered the first time Harry saw it he decided to call her Zena the Warrior Princess— and Alecto the Warrior Princess. It was some sort of joke.

Luna didn't get it.

Strapped to her forearms were two daggers. As she looked at her best friend's voluptuous figure Luna felt slightly envious. Alecto's breasts looked big—and full—especially since her war outfit was like a leather bra. Her stomach was out and Luna saw that she had both hands over her stomach—overtop of Adonis' and Apollo's. Alecto's brown skin seemed to be glowing and her eyes were glazed over as if she were truly happy—or had just had the best orgasm of her life.

But Luna doubted it was the latter.

Maybe she had just gotten eaten out twice in rapid succession—or better yet at one time with two tongues.

Luna moved on from Alecto to Apollo. He certainly did look like a Sun God—his skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun, or something else, all over. He didn't wear a shirt—actually the only thing he had on was a pair of linen breeches—and a leather thong around his long raven wavy locks as a headband. Since he didn't have on a shirt Luna got a beautiful view. He had mischievous hazel eyes and a friendly face—but he gave off an aura of dangerousness, but even he could smile for the camera. He too had his hand on Alecto's stomach.

As the pictures noticed Ginny's, Luna's and Hermione's stare both males began to move frantically as if trying to tell them something. Adonis pointed to Alecto's stomach frantically. He would point to himself—Apollo—and then Alecto's stomach.

"What—did she swallow you both or something?" Ginny asked with disgust and Adonis rolled his eyes and shook his head no.

Apollo tried a different approach. He got behind Alecto and began to make humping motions. Adonis caught on and got in front of Alecto doing humping motions. Afterward they both got back to position rubbing Alecto's stomach. Adonis gave one good point to her stomach for good measure and then he went back to being absorbed in whatever he was doing when the picture was taken while Alecto shook her head at their antics—in the picture and out.

Apollo bent down to talk to the stomach and something clicked in everyone's mind. All three females turned to look at Alecto, who seemed to be practically bubbling with happiness. Her golden brown skin seemed to be glowing more than normal. Her hair seemed to have more of a shine and her smile seemed as if it could brighten the whole world because she was so happy and that was when everything made sense in Luna's mind.

"You're pregnant," she sang in a sing-songy voice breaking out into a smile and Alecto grinned. "Yep! Due in August—31st." Alecto grinned and Hermione began to calculate.

"They were conceived in November?" Hermione asked and Alecto grinned. "My birthday," she explained and then her cell phone began to ring. She listened closely and it seemed to Luna that someone was yelling frantically.

"Okay love, calm down. I'll be there in two shakes of a tail feather okay?" Alecto said soothingly and then clicked the phone sighing. "One of my friends is having a clothing crisis. Something about going to meet his soul mate and not having anything to wear," Alecto grinned and then stood up like her stomach was much bigger than it was.

"See you duckies later!" She said beaming and right before she reached the fireplace she stopped, and turned around. "And one more thing—Oblivate!" She yelled and two beams shot out of her wand at Ginny and Hermione. "You guys did not learn anything new about Pure Souls today. You did not learn how they are created—and you did not learn about my heritage or my pregnancy."

Luna looked at her friend sharply. "Was that **really **needed?" She asked as Allie prepared to floo out. "Of course. Dumbledore doesn't need to know any of that information and gods knows they would have told him."

Luna was inclined to agree and then shook her head at her friend's foolishness. "Then why tell them?"

Allie looked at her frowning and then shrugged. "I don't think that far ahead you know. Plus me, and the other Pure Souls should go into hiding at least the ones that Dumbledore knows about."

"Wait—" Luna demanded frowning slightly. "There are more?"

Allie looked at her out of the sides of her eyes. "Of course there are Lune. What four out of the world are you joking? Naw—we are everywhere. About 100 of us—but you gotta think that is out of about six billion people in the world—about 300 mil of that are wizards and witches. Outta them—one hundred of us exist and many of us are smart enough to stay outta war. I swear—if I hadn't met you when we were five and you were in Greece with your mum and kept in contact with you I would not have been in the war."

"Thank you," Luna said sing-songy touched that her friend joined the war for her.

"No problem Lune. Anyway—I gotta go—can you handle them?" She asked gesturing to Hermione and Ginny. "Me finks it was a tad too strong. You might have to brief them on a large part of their childhood. Anyway, later!" Allie made motions to jump through the fire and then froze. "Oooooo!" She squealed and turned back to Luna. "I can give you something that will make every single touch they get send a wave of pleasure throughout them. Adonis developed it from my mediocre Siren Attraction and it gives you the feeling as if you were having sex with a full blown Siren," She paused to give a wide grin. "Send me a letter and remind me to mail it to you aight?" She nodded not even waiting for an answer and jumped through the fire yelling The Dragons Nest at Malfoy Manor.

Luna looked at where her friend had just disappeared and then surveyed the work before her and then sighed. She had her work cut out for her. It was not a wonder Allie was a Hufflepuff.

**

* * *

-oO-

* * *

**

**A/N: **What do you guys think of Allie? There had to be someone to bridge the gap and explain all about Pure Souls and stuff—there also had to be an explanation to how they found out in the first place…

Oh! And sorry if anyone wanted those sex tips that Allie gave out. Those are saved specifically for the NY-17 part of the story that shall have to be posted on my LJ…sad really.

Oh, and as a teaser for the next chapter we learn what kind of friendship Allie and Draco have, and then it is Valentines day for dinner where Draco gets jealous and Luna and Draco have a little chat.


End file.
